


World of Pain

by nevercomestheday



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: A colorful, back-and-forth, non-linear, very bloody look at Freddy and Larry's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I may change the title, but for now it's lifted from a Cream song)
> 
> Characters belong to Quentin Tarantino. <3

“You’re gonna be okay. Say the goddamn words!”

 

Everything is blood and panic. The world is getting whiter and brighter somehow, like it’s exploding right in Larry’s eyes. It’s blinding. It’s like when the bullet left the chamber of that woman’s gun, time burst into a sprint and the earth started hurtling toward the sun. The car isn’t moving fast enough, the warehouse isn’t appearing soon enough, nothing is going the way Larry needs it to.

And Orange is wailing and crying in the backseat,  “Oh fuck, oh shit, all this blood’s scarin’ the shit outta me Larry! I’m gonna die, I know it!”

 

“Larry, would you please hold me?”

 

All he can see is red. The crimson blood around him, the pulsing open wound in his gut, the scarlet fear flashing in Larry’s eyes. How much blood has he lost? Freddy can’t tell. Somehow the swirling panic in what’s left of his gut isn’t drowned out by the searing pain. Everything is spinning; he has to grab onto something to keep from falling to the ceiling.

So he holds onto the most sturdy thing he knows. Larry.

 

“I’m hungry. Let’s get a taco.”

 

The sun streams through the windows of Larry’s car, a clear blue sky above the diamond store as they go over the plan. They both know they’re not supposed to be here, not alone, not without Joe, but neither says a word. Larry is surprised by how funny the kid is, but he can sense the nerves in Orange’s words. The effort he’s putting into keeping cool is palpable, and it makes Larry smile.

It must mean he’s interested, too.

 

“I don’t have the slightest fucking idea what you’re talking about.”

 

The warehouse in front of Freddy is cloaked in a dark shadow, and he can’t tell if it’s the sun going down or his vision spotting out. Time is imperceptible, just beyond his blood-slicked grasp. It’s blurry and grey and sounds miles away, but Freddy can just make out the image of Larry brandishing his gun at Joe. It finally hits Freddy just how deep he’s gotten himself- Larry is not only betraying, but ready to kill a longtime friend and business partner. For Freddy.

For a lying coward. For a cop.

 

“Come on, run, kid, we gotta get to the car. It’s a fuckin’ mess in there.”

 

Orange is very obviously frightened, frozen stiff in his spot as lookout. His face is pale and clammy. He clearly heard the screaming and the gunshots. Larry grabs his arm and pulls him away from the door just as two police officers start to head for the door from the other side of the store. A few shots go by Orange’s side and he screams, his shades sliding down to reveal his wide, green eyes.

“It’s okay, kid, I’ve gotcha. We’re gonna make it out.”

 

“I’m a cop… Larry… I’m… so… sorry…”

 

At this point, Freddy is almost numb. Every inch of his body is coated in dark, sticky blood, and the pain of the second bullet through his torso is a dull ache rather than the sharp burn the first one brought. He’s tired, so, so tired, and his breath is becoming more and more shallow. Larry is the only thing on his mind though, both worry and guilt washing over him one after the other, again and again, like ocean waves. He’s drowning in emotion. _Is Larry okay? I fucked up, I deserve this. Is Larry okay? I fucked up, I deserve this. Is Larry okay? I fucked up, I deserve this._

Even through the numbness though, Freddy can feel Larry climbing up to him.

 

“Sorry kid… Looks like we’re gonna have to… do a little time.”

 

His belly is torn by a bullet, but his mind is elsewhere. Larry’s focus is on the kid, on Orange, is he okay? Larry needs to protect him. All he can think about is how this is what he deserves for letting Orange get shot. The bullet in his belly was Larry’s fault, as is the second one, as is the one spilling Larry’s own blood now. It’s only fair. It should’ve been him from the beginning. He somehow manages to crawl up to hold Orange, gun in hand, ready to shoot down any cop who gets in their way.

He certainly didn’t expect that cop to be the kid in his lap.

 


End file.
